


Ловушка

by Stef_Boread



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Police, Psychologists & Psychiatrists
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stef_Boread/pseuds/Stef_Boread
Summary: human!АУ. Жизнь простого шведского полицейского Бервальда Оксеншерны хороша как есть, в чём он свято убеждён. Однако вынужденный поход к психологу Байльшмидту решительно меняет дело - с неожиданной стороны. Особенно для самого психолога.





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

> Дело происходит в Швеции, а у них в полиции действительно принято следить за состоянием кадров, в том числе, психологическом. Поэтому, если бы не настоял Тино, Бервальда могли послать к доктору уже от работы.

Бервальд напряжённо стоял у двери, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, сильно наклонив голову вперёд и практически нацелившись лбом на табличку с фамилией доктора, — тем самым словно оправдывая свою фамилию и наследственное же упрямство.   
  
В коридоре перед кабинетом было светло, безлико и пусто — он тщательно подобрал время, чтобы по возможности не встретиться с другими пациентами. Ему не нравилось относить себя к ним. Не нравилось быть пациентом, и он совсем не хотел быть в числе нуждающихся в помощи доктора, к которым его так ясно отнёс собственный друг, настояв на этом визите.  
  
Время его приёма наступило, и около двери давно уже зажглось приглашение войти. Но переступить черту было почти невозможно.   
  
Бервальд с неприязнью оглядел дверь и порог, которые как будто бы отделяли его от нормальной жизни, давали эту жуткую иллюзию, что стоит только их пересечь, войти в кабинет и пошире улыбнуться доктору — и всё по волшебству исправится, наладится само, пойдёт своим правильным чередом. Будет как у всех: его оставят в покое, а начальство не станет задавать неудобных и лишних вопросов. Одним махом решится всё, что кого-либо не устраивает, и после этого порога ему не придётся переступать уже через самое себя, чтобы на самом деле всё изменить. Это был обман. Вечный обман закрытых дверей — особенно тех, которые вели к чему-то новому и неизведанному.  
  
Бервальд почесал бровь с некоторой нервозностью. Ах, если бы не Тино, так ловко поймавший его на слове в хорошее настроение, чёрт подери! Даже сейчас он мысленно спорил с другом, мысленно упрямился и отказывался от каких бы то ни было визитов к каким бы то ни было специалистам. Правда была с ним, правда была тут, по его сторону порога, и заключалась она в его укладе жизни и его принципах, которые уж точно не нуждались ни в каких корректировках!  
  
Он кивнул самому себе, своим мыслям, по-видимому, всё-таки выиграв внутренний спор. Ему было немного стыдно — за то, что заставил человека в кабинете ждать и готов был нарушить обещание, данное другу, но внутри у Бервальда стало легко и воздушно, стоило ему только принять бескомпромиссное, твёрдое решение не идти на этот приём.   
  
Он почувствовал себя так, будто в неравной битве снова отвоевал свои рубежи и не дал пересечь их какому-то влиянию извне. Не дал выманить себя из своего логова. Бервальд даже немного улыбнулся и втянул в лёгкие побольше воздуха: как бы там ни было, если он не воспользуется этим временем по назначению, всё равно стоило извиниться перед доктором — за пусть и оплаченную, но не понадобившуюся встречу. Он положил ладонь на плоскую ручку, но она подалась неожиданно быстро — раньше, чем он сам успел сделать лёгкое усилие и её повернуть.   
  
Дверь распахнулась внутрь, однако, в проёме никого не оказалось. Бервальд с величайшим подозрением осмотрел дверь, уперевшуюся в шкаф, коротенький коридор и видный из него кабинет в серовато-синих оттенках, где стоял широкий стол с несколькими пустующими креслами. В кабинете, казалось, было ещё тише, чем в пустынном коридоре, лишь только ветер легонько шелестел короткими вертикальными полосками жалюзи.  
  
Всё это было странно и весьма загадочно, а Бервальд очень не любил загадки: в его работе это всегда означало только проблемы, большие или маленькие. А ещё в его работе это означало нарушение писанных, впечатанных шведской Фемидой в жизнь обычных людей, правил. Допустить этого Бервальд не мог — его собственным, общественным и, наконец, рабочим долгом было следить за исполнением этих самых правил.   
  
Он шагнул за порог, уже полный потребности разобраться, в чём дело. Теперь он считал необходимым пересечь черту, чтобы вторгнуться в зону беспорядка и разрешить его.  
  
Бервальд прошёл вперёд, хмуро и цепко оглядывая небольшой, но даже уютный в своём минимализме кабинет. Доктора здесь действительно не было, хотя Бервальд был уверен, что кто-то ведь включил табличку с разрешением на входе. От этой неправильности внутри него поднялась волна возмущения — ведь уж кто-то, а доктор из частной клиники обязан быть на месте даже более, чем любой социальный работник!  
  
— Минуту назад Вы не хотели входить, — мягко заметили позади него, и Бервальд быстро повернулся.   
  
Тот самый доктор, которого он искал, — достаточно тонкий, чтобы остаться незамеченным между стеллажом с книгами и открытой дверью — был весьма молод на вид. Он смотрел на Бервальда ровно, почти без улыбки на лице, но с мягкой заинтересованностью.   
  
— Кажется, даже хотели уйти и сорвать приём, верно? — доктор немного усмехнулся, заметив, как Бервальд нахмурился с непониманием и досадой на то, как легко его подловили, и даже слегка покраснел от стыда и возникшей неловкости. — Но теперь Вы считаете себя вправе находиться тут, насколько я могу судить.  
  
— Я не люблю безответственность, — тяжело, скупо и осуждающе отозвался Бервальд. — И считаю каждого обязанным выполнять свой рабочий долг, — он поглядел искоса, довольно хмуро, тем самым показывая, что — да, именно так, он зашёл сюда, чтобы проверить самого доктора, — и даже не собирался это скрывать. Он и сейчас его проверял.  
  
Доктор поднял светлые брови в лёгком удивлении и, кажется, даже иронии, однако, никак не прокомментировал эти слова. Он всё так же стоял у двери, в её тени.  
  
— Я обязан уделить Вам своё время, — согласился он, кивая. — Но важнее то, что я хочу уделить его Вам. Вы считаете себя моим пациентом? Тогда Вы ошибаетесь. Вы просто человек, с которым мне есть, что обсудить. Можете уйти, если желаете, — он спокойно качнул головой на распахнутую дверь. — В любой момент. Я не буду запирать Вас, потому что хочу, чтобы Вы остались по своей воле, — он поглядел Бервальду в лицо, в холодные глаза за холодными же стёклами очков, которыми тот так привычно отгораживал от себя весь мир.   
  
Бервальд слушал его с вниманием, но на последних словах снова немного нахмурился: это напомнило ему обычные психологические приёмы, напомнило, что он из право имеющего снова становится нуждающимся и просящим.   
  
Но в тот же миг светловолосый доктор неожиданно усмехнулся, сбивая его с этой тревожной мысли совсем в другую сторону:  
  
— Ну как, Ваша решимость разобраться и всё выяснить не исчезла? — он спросил с иронией и серьёзностью, словно подначивая. И одновременно предполагая именно за Бервальдом желание всё решить, взяв в свои руки.  
  
Эта усмешка и это признанное право вынудили Бервальда сварливо поджать губы, но не ответить так, как того хотел доктор, он не мог. Его снова подловили, и на этот раз Бервальду это понравилось, хотя, конечно же, показывать чувства он не желал.  
  
— Нет. Не исчезла.  
  
— Отлично! — тёмные глаза доктора вспыхнули энтузиазмом. — Тогда давайте разберёмся, — он кивнул с такой непредвзятой решительностью, словно они с Бервальдом были коллегами, решающими сложный рабочий вопрос. Словно они и в самом деле были на равных, а ведущая роль оставалась именно за Бервальдом и никем иным.  
  
Оксеншерна задумчиво поглядел доктору в глаза и кивнул в ответ, соглашаясь. Дверь плавно закрылась, но, пожалуй, теперь ему этого хотелось больше, чем остаться снаружи. В основном, потому, что решимость пополам с всё той же лёгкой ироничностью в глазах доктора так и не исчезли. Потому, что доктор вдруг ему понравился своим подходом и манерой общаться.   
  
Бервальд даже допустил, что им и в самом деле найдётся, о чём поговорить.  
  
Доктор прошёл мимо него в кабинет и сел в своё кресло, жестом предложив Бервальду противоположное. Тот прищурился: стол и кресла располагались так, что доктор сидел немного ближе к выходу, вполоборота, в довольно открытой и “простреливаемой” позе, тогда как кресло напротив него стояло нестандартно: спинкой к стене у окна, с отличным обзором на оба потенциальных выхода и коридор. Значительно более выгодная и защищённая позиция — это сразу бросилось ему, человеку опытному, в глаза, и он, оценив приём, неторопливо подошёл и сел на указанное место.  
  
Только теперь, под ярким утренним светом Бервальд хорошо рассмотрел доктора и его странную внешность. Глаза, показавшиеся ему под коридорным светильником тёмными, практически карими, оказались насыщенно-алого цвета, тогда как волосы были почти бесцветными, платиновыми до белизны. Удивительное дело, но нестандартная внешность внезапно тоже пришлась ему по вкусу, дополняя складывающееся впечатление.   
  
Доктор улыбнулся, давая Бервальду это время на изучение внешности и обстановки.  
  
— Меня зовут доктор Гилберт Байльшмидт, — наконец, сказал он, протягивая руку.   
  
Бервальд, не раздумывая, крепко и сухо пожал её.  
  
— Бервальд Оксеншерна, — хрипловато отозвался он, потом чуть подумал и добавил: — Офицер Оксеншерна. Отдел охраны порядка.  
  
Улыбка доктора Байльшмидта стала немного тоньше и шире.  
  
— Служение порядку… — он немного прищурился: картина начинала складываться. — Это во многом описывает Вас, как я вижу. Принципиальность и твёрдость решений, — Бервальд кивнул с согласием: ему начинал нравиться этот доктор Байльшмидт, пусть даже он и выглядел достаточно молодо по сравнению с ним, как минимум лет на десять. — Полагаю, долг для Вас всегда остаётся долгом, верно? — доктор ищуще вгляделся в лицо Оксеншерны.  
  
Бервальд сел в кресле расслабленнее, но вместе с тем всё также держа спину, он точным жестом поправил очки, поглядев на герра Байльшмидта.  
  
— Совершенно верно, доктор, — отозвался он, даже немного приподнимая голову. Немного поразмыслив, он начал говорить — простыми и ясными фразами, описывая то, что ощущал, как есть: — Моя работа — это мой долг и моя жизнь. Я жил и живу так, как считаю нужным. Я живу правильно — и никому не позволю это изменить. Моя жизнь устраивает меня целиком и полностью, всем…  
  
— Кроме одиночества, — слова резанули неожиданно, так гладко продолжив его мысль, что Бервальд вздрогнул.   
  
Он поглядел на герра Байльшмидта, в недоверии и нежелаемом осознании распахнув глаза. Он никогда бы не сказал это, никогда не задумывался долго над этими словами — даже после того, как Тино произнёс именно их, пусть и гораздо, гораздо мягче, в своей обычной манере вуалировать все острые углы и вопросы. А вот доктор снова попал в цель — одним коротким, но выверенным шагом.   
  
Бервальд неторопливо сглотнул, стараясь не выдать своего волнения. Он мог бы ответить так, как ответил до этого своему другу: что это вовсе не его, Бервальда, проблема, а проблема окружающих. Всех тех, кого волнует это чувство, кто считает его негодным, а тех, кто так живёт — живущими неправильно. Всех осуждающих — вот чья это проблема.  
  
Но… ведь он всё-таки пошёл на приём, когда Тино записал его, — пошёл не только потому, что обещал, но и потому, что от слов друга у него засосало под ложечкой. И сейчас, сидя в кресле перед герром Байльшмидтом, он испытывал то же неприятное ощущение.  
  
— Возможно, — как можно суше и жёстче отозвался Бервальд, вскидывая глаза и отмечая, как спадает мягкая улыбка с лица доктора, сменяясь выражением понимания и признания.   
  
Он смотрел на герра Байльшмидта сквозь очки, из-под своих нависающих тяжёлых верхних век, смотрел с давящим прицелом глаз. Смотрел так, словно сам хотел вынуть из доктора душу, понять её и разложить для себя по полочкам. Он смотрел тем препарирующим взглядом, от которого морщились его сотрудники и ёжились нарушители, пойманные с поличным.   
  
Однако, к некоторому удивлению Бервальда, доктор ни на каплю не изменился в лице, глядя на Оксеншерну без настойчивости, но с вниманием, не спуская с него глаз. Он молчал, не расспрашивая и не предлагая рассказать больше, не давя ожиданием продолжения или сочувствием, но вместе с тем не отвлекаясь от Бервальда, и, казалось, молчать так он мог столько, сколько потребуется.   
  
Создавалось ощущение, что герр Байльшмидт слушал его, даже несмотря на то, что он молчал.  
  
Вот тогда Бервальд и начал говорить — по слову, по два и немногим больше. И говорил он долго.


	2. Часть 2

Баллончик весело звякнул шариком, а потом сделал самый точный и выверенный “пшшш” из всех возможных, лёг на стену с лёгкой руки художника, внося ещё один яркий, эмоциональный штрих в композицию. Затем замер в руке ненадолго — и оставил новый след, не дрожащий, чёткий и ясный, ровно там, где нужно. Гилберт хмыкнул: рисунок выходил весьма неоднозначным, практически озорным, и вместе с тем донельзя напоминал какую-то музейную классику всеми этими свежими и яркими мазками, только издалека, с нескольких метров, складывающуюся в единое целое из моря цветных пятен. Хотя вот чего-чего, а граффити в стиле импрессионизма Гилберту видеть ещё не доводилось.  
  
— Красиво, — выдохнул он, глядя, как наносятся последние пятна, как завершается рождение новой картины — иначе он не смог бы назвать то, что видел. Он чувствовал, что любуется этим изображением, наслаждается им так, как будто и в самом деле стоял в музее перед каким-нибудь многовековым шедевром.  
  
Художник в респираторе, занесший руку с чёрным баллончиком — для подписи — обернулся на эту похвалу, глянув на него искристо, и Гилберт даже не сомневался, что под маской у него широкая улыбка.  
  
— Почему ты не хочешь выйти в свет и начать творить официально? — подождав, пока подсохнет, Байльшмидт немного поджал губы, проводя легонько пальцами по таким выразительным штрихам на простом заборе детской площадки. — Ведь это скоро сотрут, испортят или попросту заменят. Завтра, через неделю, может быть, месяц, — произнёс он с сожалением, почти болезненным: он не любил, когда пропадали и разрушались красивые, поистине красивые вещи. — Да ещё и сама основа, — Гилберт немного поморщился: этот замечательный рисунок действительно немного проигрывал в представлении, будучи нанесён на простой лист рифлёного железа. — Хенрик, ну почему б не выбрать что-то понадёжнее? — он покачал головой. — Ведь по тебе мировые художественные галереи плачут, ей-богу.  
  
Художник снова глянул на него на секунду-другую и просто пожал плечами, быстро собирая баллончики в спортивную сумку. Затем закинул её за плечо, вызвав череду приглушённых постукиваний, примостил поудобнее и посмотрел на свой железный холст. Он сделал несколько шагов назад, стягивая респиратор и оглядывая своё творение, подмечая одному ему понятные детали, удачные моменты, настроение картины и всю композицию в целом. А затем глянул на друга.  
  
— Не знаю, Гил. Галереи!.. — скажешь тоже, — он покачал головой. - Не вижу радости в том, чтобы рождать что-то вечное и неизменное, застывшее в одном мгновении. Есть какая-то неправильная простота и унылость кирпича в повешенной на стену картине, понимаешь? Мир ведь должен меняться! Всё и все должны меняться, приобретать что-то новое в своём виде или форме… Даже этот забор достоин изменения, — Хенрик улыбнулся. — Сегодня его изменил я, завтра — кто-то другой. По мне так, даже лучше, что у нас в Стокгольме запретили граффити на всех стенах. Вот сам подумай: какое же право я имею вмешиваться своим рисунком в то, чего не создавал, рисовать на старых зданиях или, там, мостах? Эти вещи были созданы совсем для другого, не для моих рисунков, их творили другие люди, и они бы вступили в противоречие с моими творениями! А этот стальной забор — временная постройка, не стена дома, мой рисунок тут ничему не повредит и не изменит какого-то чужого труда или полёта мысли. Тут я имею право творить и давать жизнь новому изменению! Так что пусть стирают, замазывают… — он махнул рукой. — Мой момент уже создан, моё создание родилось. Какая ж, к чёрту, разница, что будет дальше? — он белозубо улыбнулся.  
  
Позади них, на дороге в нескольких десятков метров, мелькнул свет фар, и Гилберт подумал, что любой мимо проходящий или проезжающий может вызвать полицию, сообщить ей о правонарушении. Вот прямо сейчас, в ночи, когда даже краска едва успела высохнуть.  
  
— Такая, что этот рисунок, как ты говоришь, — да и остальные твои картины — как раз достойны стены. А ещё лучше — выставки. Настоящей выставки твоего имени, Хенрик! — воззвал к нему Байльшмидт. Он ещё раз глянул на картину, и ему показалось, что она как будто освещает этот двор и это скверик, делает их ярче даже в темноте.  
  
Хенрик звонко фыркнул, засовывая респиратор в сумку, а затем оттирая руки грязной тряпкой с резко пахнущим ацетоном.  
  
— Ты ещё ради этой цели скажи мне бетонные плиты покупать, семь на восемь, восемь на семь, — иронично подметил он. — Я ведь простые холсты и всё такое не люблю — предпочитаю основы покрепче. Да и размах у меня не кабинетный, видишь. И что мне потом, эти плиты обкалывать кувалдой для большей художественности, а затем на собственных закорках переть на выставку??? — Хенрик захохотал, видимо, легко представив себя на лестнице перед входом в какую-нибудь галерею, всего такого пыхтящего под собственным неподъёмным творением на спине. — Кроме того, я не собираюсь становиться таким эгоистом, чтобы изменять любимой Икее! В конце концов, деньги за творчество я получаю именно там, а не тут, — в голосе его слышалась не только ирония, но и простая улыбка.  
  
Гилберт тоже улыбнулся и покачал головой. Жаль было, конечно, картины, но ведь друга не изменить — только он бы смог сделать жизнь своих произведений длиннее пары дней.  
  
— Ох, ты мне кое-кого напоминаешь, — шутливо посетовал Байльшмидт, подхватывая настроение друга. — За вычетом всей твоей жизнерадостности и творческого начала, правда, и прибавлением монументальной строгости, причёсанных волос и очков. Оставшееся ослиное упрямство и любовь к работе — ну один-в-один!  
  
Хенрик заинтересованно насторожил уши, аж приостановив процесс оттирания особо сильно въевшихся синего и чёрного пятен. Он даже подбородком дёрнул к Гилберту, заблестев глазами от любопытства, — мол, ну продолжай, что там за тип-то?  
  
Гилберт только неопределённо хмыкнул, отвечая на не заданный вопрос.  
  
— Ходячее воплощение законодательства, писанных и неписанных правил поведения в обществе. Живой меч Фемиды — даром, что уровня местной полиции. С абсолютным отсутствием личной жизни за последние восемь лет, — перечисляя ёмкие характеристики, он постарался скрыть за этим сарказмом то, насколько же много мыслей даже вне своего кабинета посвящал именно этому своему пациенту.  
  
— А, так это всё-таки по работе, — убрав тряпки в сумку, Хенрик коротко взмахнул рукой, но потом он смешливо прищурился, глянув на Гилберта. Ему явно пришла в голову какая-то мысль, и Байльшмидт даже слегка насторожился, когда уголок губ друга пополз вверх. Не то, чтобы Хенрик любил обсуждать рабочую рутину, да и от психологии он был далёк, хотя иногда и шутил, что для Гилберта люди — что для него очередной забор или кусок асфальта. Но вот схватывал некоторые мысли он прямо на лету, и Гилберт в свою очередь считал, что у друга таланты отнюдь не только по художественной части, в чём тот истово пытался убедить всех окружающих, даже своего проницательного норвежца. — Хотя что-то мне подсказывает, ты ему симпатизируешь. Подпускаешь куда ближе обычного. Такое ощущение, что он для тебя не просто новый человек, в котором что-то чуток неправильно тикает, а, не знаю, поважнее будет.  
  
Они двинулись по мощёной дорожке к проезжей части, и Гилберт посмотрел на Хенрика несколько недовольно — ох уж это чутьё!.. Слова не скажи, а сам догадается о том, что надо и не надо. И додумает ещё сверх того. Видать, работа в Икее даже дизайнерам не проходила даром! Надо будет не забыть в следующий раз рассказать Хенрику о явлении профдеформации, чтоб не зазнавался.  
  
— Вот только не надо подозревать меня в нарушении профессиональной этики, — проворчал Байльшмидт, впрочем, после чего запнулся на секунду и всё же не выдержал — добавил со смешанным чувством сомнения и нервозности: — Однако, у меня такое странное чувство… Как будто моя терапия ему одновременно помогает и не помогает. Он слушает меня — я вижу, что он понимает и внимает. Он говорит — я вижу, что он сделал выводы, нашёл свои слабые места и ошибки. Я чувствую и слышу, как он во многом соглашается со мной, как его страшный внутренний цензор со скрипом, но пропускает одну за другой мои идеи и мысли, принимает их к себе и на себя. Но… он всё так же решительно не желает представлять свою личную жизнь изменённой. Соглашается, что так ему было бы лучше, но даже думать не хочет о том, как именно — так.  
  
Они добрались до дороги, и Гилберт всё-таки не сдержал рваного вздоха.  
  
— Такое странное ощущение, — он повёл плечами, то ли пытаясь выразить сильнее то, что его так тревожило, то ли стараясь скинуть с себя эту чрезмерную пристрастность, за которую себя ругал и корил. — Как будто он изменился, даже решил что-то для себя, но по факту изменений нет: в его жизни не происходит ничего нового, и он не делает и малейшего шага для того, чтобы это новое появилось. Вряд ли он лжёт об этом.  
  
— Ну, может, он асексуал и ему никто особо не нужен, чего ты пристал к человеку, — легкомысленно отозвался Хенрик, оборачиваясь от тротуара к скверу, где оставил свой след, и оглядывая разрисованный забор в рассеянном свете фонарей.  
  
Гилберт только медленно и молча покачал головой: ох, если бы всё было так просто, Бервальд Оксеншерна не приходил бы снова и снова, и от него не веяло бы скрытой, запертой на сто замков жаждой в каждое из этих посещений. Жаждой, которую, казалось бы, он чуял и сам, но которую держал на самом коротком поводке из возможных — в сердце. В сердце, в глубины которого не давал хода никому. Если бы всё было так просто, Гилберт Байльшмидт не думал бы о нём в любой час любого времени суток: жаря яичницу утром или стоя на светофоре перед поворотом к клинике, читая срок годности молока в супермаркете или открывая блокнот с заметками о пациентах за своим рабочим столом.  
  
Наверное, он хотел помочь этому человеку, как ещё никому в своей жизни. Но только… пока что не смог, не нашёл правильного решения, не знал до конца — как. Так или иначе, Гилберт не мог рассказать другу большего, и, кроме того, он не хотел, чтобы Хенрик делал какие-то нелепые выводы. Поэтому он проследил за его взглядом на забор и улыбнулся, тоже рассматривая яркую картину: раскинувшийся на холмах полуденный город с высокими башнями, стрелами собора и цветными гирляндами крыш под горячим, пышущим жаром южным солнцем, с тонкой синей окантовкой моря за холмами и ясным высоким небом. При взгляде на картину под хмурым стокгольмским небом казалось, что трещат цикады в кустах и тёплый жаркий ветер шевелит занавески в открытых окошках.  
  
Гилберт снова залюбовался, окунаясь в изображение, чувствуя его и живя им — этим окном в другое место, в другую страну, практически в другой мир.  
  
— Утром буду проезжать мимо — обязательно сфотографирую, — пообещал Байльшмидт, очарованно глядя на забор.  
  
Хенрик ясно ему улыбнулся, похлопав его по плечу.  
  
— Спасибо, друг. Пошли прогоним по пивку, порадуемся жизни! Кетиль сегодня всё равно будет под утро с этими своими заседаниями в кругу кучки скучных мужиков в галстуках, — подмигнул он, утягивая Гилберта в череду улиц с пустыря.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В Стокгольме действительно есть закон, запрещающий рисовать граффити где бы то ни было.


	3. Часть 3

Этого порога, пересечь который означало нарушить что-то в любимом и естественном ритме своей жизни, для Бервальда больше не существовало. Каждый второй день недели он приходил сюда, в клинику, хотя никогда не обозначал её так ни для самого себя, ни при встречах с Тино. С первого раза он больше никогда не задерживался ни на секунду ко времени встречи, предваряя своё появление в кабинете герра Байльшмидта двумя короткими ударами костяшками пальцев о дверь, замирая в миг стука, но потом решительно входя.  
  
Тино, недавно вернувшийся из своей ненаглядной тайги, сразу же порадовался за друга, едва только всё узнал, и, видать, делал какие-то свои выводы об изменениях в его жизни, хотя Бервальд так ни разу и не ответил ему прямо, появился ли в его жизни человек, более важный, чем сам Тино — более близкий, чем его закадычный друг.  
  
— У меня есть только мой личный психолог, — однажды ответил низковато и вместе с тем искренне Оксеншерна, пошутив с абсолютно серьёзным лицом и своей неизменной кристальной честностью.  
  
Тино тогда рассмеялся, расслышав долю иронии в словах друга. Однако, он вряд ли бы мог предположить, что для Бервальда эти визиты давно стали самоценными, важными, практически знаковыми.  
  
Порога больше не существовало не потому, что он в какой-то момент переступил через себя, а потому, что порог отодвинулся: теперь он был за гранью кабинета доктора Байльшмидта, тогда как сам его кабинет за прошедшие пару месяцев оказался по одну сторону с Бервальдом. Кабинет вместе с его доктором вошёл в понятие своего места — а то, что Оксеншерна называл своим, обычно таковым оставалось надолго.  
  
Бервальд не до конца понимал, но чуял: в его жизни за бесконечно долгое время появилась какая-то большая тайна, важная и реальная, но так мало, плохо уловимая его привыкшим к сухим фактам разумом. Тайна, которую нельзя было положить на блюдечке ни перед единственным и верным другом, ни перед его доктором, который был напрямую с ней связан.  
  
Сам же доктор Байльшмидт всё так же пребывал в недоумении: по словам Бервальда, теперь у него появилось время и место всему тому, чего там не было раньше, с недавних пор он чаще находил часы и для важных себе людей. Например, как он объяснял, чтобы провести время с другом или с семьёй. Байльшмидт видел, что Бервальд стал разговаривать о личном спокойнее и даже мягче, он видел расширившиеся горизонты у своего пациента — в мыслях он называл его так и только так, постоянно одёргивая себя по этому поводу.   
  
Однако, тем страннее становилась настойчивость Бервальда на продолжении их регулярного общения, ведь теперь это не только забирало его лишние деньги, но уже отнимало у него время для того самого личного, что наконец-то показалось из-за беспроглядной и беспробудной работы в полицейском участке и нескончаемого долга перед собой. Это снова подводило Гилберта к вопросу: как. Как мотивировать Бервальда сделать первый шаг, чтобы изменить положение дел? Ведь, насколько понимал доктор Байльшмидт, при всём проснувшемся интересе своего пациента к тому, чтобы найти себе партнёра, при всём его согласии, он ничего не делал для этого. Либо, как ещё стал подозревать Гилберт, умалчивал правду — причём, в первую очередь от самого себя, а не от своего психолога, с которым уже давно стал достаточно откровенным.  
  
Сегодня Бервальд был снова перед ним, сидел на своём месте, поправлял время от времени очки всё тем же резковатым точным жестом и рассказывал как раз о Тино, с которым его связывали очень долгие дружеские отношения, пускай так и не переросшие в большее. Он был спокоен, он доверял — и Гилберт его внимательно слушал, стараясь, однако, сдерживать себя. Но сегодня тревога доктора проскальзывала в жестах и чуть нахмуренных бровях больше, чем два дня или неделю назад, когда он говорил с уличным художником.   
  
Ему было видно совершенно ясно: его помощь уже практически не нужна, и вопрос лишь в решении самого Бервальда, действовать или нет, но Гилберт очень не хотел прерывать рассказ — этот и последующие. Он хотел их слушать, но профессиональная этика, честность перед своим пациентом и интуиция говорили ему, что человек, сидящий напротив него, нуждается в чём-то другом. Большем, чем эти уже привычные визиты: в другой обстановке и, конечно же, с другим человеком.  
  
Гилберт как никогда почувствовал, что должен уступить это место и время кому-то другому, который действительно имел бы на них право — в качестве личной жизни Бервальда. Меньше всего на свете он хотел бы становиться для этого человека каким-то новым пунктом обязательной, рутинной программы, которая в таком случае давно перестала бы быть психологической помощью и лишила бы смысла все его предыдущие действия, все попытки изменить жизнь Бервальда к лучшему.   
  
Им надо было прекращать визиты. Им надо было расставаться. Чем скорее, тем лучше — он не мог допустить, чтобы вместо реального человека в своей жизни Оксеншерна нашёл только кресло пациента в его кабинете.  
  
Это открытие, пришедшее понимание необходимости уже собственного шага стало для него внезапно горьким, и Байльшмидт едва заметно сглотнул. Слушая ставший таким привычным голос Бервальда, слушая его взвешенную, спокойную речь и неулыбчивые шутки, Гилберт ощутил себя перед огромной, пустой пропастью. И у него не было выбора, чтобы в неё не шагнуть.  
  
Бервальд, заметив напряжение доктора, в какой-то момент стал внимательно за ним наблюдать сам, и его речь быстро стала более отрывистой и рублёной. А потом он и вовсе прервал себя на полуслове, сосредоточенно замерев и разглядывая Гилберта, подмечая и улавливая каждую деталь, что могла бы ему всё объяснить.  
  
— Мне почему-то кажется, герр Байльшмидт, Вам есть что сказать, — прямо и чуть вопросительно, наконец, заметил Оксеншерна. — Наверное, теперь стоит послушать Вас, — он коротко, мягко улыбнулся.  
  
Гилберт, вновь ощутив внутри непередаваемый сумбур, зацепился взглядом за эту маленькую улыбку и затем кивнул. Он должен был как-то разрешить эту ситуацию, уже долгое, долгое время казавшуюся ему слишком не однозначной, и должен был всё изменить сам, чтобы не дать Бервальду ускользнуть в новые обязанности вместо личной жизни.  
  
— Вас многое связывает с Вашим другом, — он немного задумался, стараясь подбирать слова, но чувствуя себя ужасно неуклюже, как будто растерял все свои навыки. — Вы хорошо знаете друг друга, заботитесь друг о друге и могли бы друг друга поддержать. Насколько я могу видеть, это самый близкий Вам человек, кроме родных. Не хочу показаться настойчивым, но я думаю, Бервальд, Вы уже давно созрели для нового шага, — заметил он — и почти сразу же понял, что подобрать нужные ему всё же не удалось.  
  
Бервальд медленно и с усилием выпрямился в кресле, как будто его спина стала очень тугой пружиной, его взгляд стал прицельнее и тяжелее. Гилберт практически видел, как он закрылся, как мигом схлопнулось в одну точку всё то доверие, что буквально минуту назад было разлито по комнате.  
  
— Что Вы имеете в виду, доктор? — его голосом, казалось, можно было без труда ковать металл в кузне.  
  
— Возможно... — Гилберт нахмурился — эти слова давались ему немного тяжелее, чем он ожидал. Он откашлялся и продолжил: — Возможно, Вам уже стоит попробовать стать с кем-то, м-хм, парой? Начать хотя бы со свидания? — он поднял на Бервальда глаза, но не выдержал его ставшего совсем уж стальным взгляда, хотя голос его остался решительным. — В таком случае, я мог бы быть за Вас спокоен, — Гилберт наклонил голову, стараясь не лгать, не прятаться за словами, потому что знал, что прямолинейный Бервальд ему этого не простит.  
  
Но Бервальд не простил ему другого: эту последнюю, слишком обобщённую, слишком скользкую и искусственную, слишком чуждую им обоим фразу.  
  
— С кем стать парой? С Тино? Сделать свидание из нашей следующей дружеской посиделки? — Оксеншерна явственно усмехнулся с тяжёлой язвительностью. — Я когда-то пробовал, доктор. Очень давно. У нас не вышло, а Вы знаете, что я не вхожу в одну реку дважды, — резковато кинул он доктору через стол, парируя его неясное предложение прямо на подлёте, отбрасывая всякую вероятность того, что пытался предложить ему доктор.   
  
Гилберт нахмурился, немного смешавшись, однако, Бервальд, перехватив у него инициативу, так и не дал ему собраться с мыслями. Он встал с кресла так, что оно крепко стукнулось о подоконник за его спиной. Гилберт поднял на него глаза: интуиция подсказывала ему, что сейчас произойдёт, но он отчаянно понадеялся, что Бервальд не станет ломать дров.  
  
— Знаете что, герр Байльшмидт? — брошенный вопрос резанул доктору по ушам. — Я думаю, Вы правы. Пожалуй, я действительно готов к следующему шагу. Равно, как и ко всему дальнейшему. А значит, мне больше не требуется Ваша профессиональная помощь, — отрывисто заявил Бервальд, а потом опёрся обеими ладонями о стол, наклоняясь к доктору ближе. — Вы можете быть спокойны за меня и за свой профессионализм, — он внезапно немного улыбнулся, близко глядя на Гилберта, впервые за всё их знакомство будучи на расстоянии всего лишь пары десятков сантиметров. — Я полагаю и надеюсь, это наша последняя встреча в данном кабинете.  
  
Гилберт и сам уже сидел ровно, сильно уперевшись предплечьями в стол, хотя кисти его были обманчиво расслаблены. Если бы доктор Байльшмидт не был альбиносом, то о нём можно было бы сказать, что на нём нет лица, что с него схлынули все краски — так тяжело дались ему чужие слова, против которых внезапно восстало всё его существо, от которых вдруг заболело всё сразу, как будто он был старым и немощным стариком. Но иногда его врождённый порок тоже бывал полезен.   
  
Чувствуя, как ждут его ответа на это заявление, Гилберт слегка заторможенно кивнул. Он ощущал себя летящим в ту самую пропасть, о которой размышлял буквально несколько минут назад, — вот только не он сделал в неё шаг.  
  
Бервальд сощурился, по всей видимости, не удовлетворившись его кивком, посчитав его недостаточным. Он втянул в себя воздух с сопением и в два шага решительно обогнул стол, подходя к Гилберту ближе — так, чтобы между ними не оставалось никаких препятствий.  
  
— Благодарю Вас, герр Байльшмидт, — он выговорил каждое слово со смесью признания, удовлетворения, радости и лёгкой ноткой горечи, протягивая свою крепкую руку и наклоняясь к Гилберту, почти вторгаясь в его личное пространство, но вместе с тем всё-таки соблюдая дистанцию. — Благодарю Вас за каждый час и минуту, проведённые со мной, за все Ваши инновационные методы — ведь так это называется, верно? — его лицо перекроило лёгкой усмешкой, — и за всё терпение, всю Вашу готовность со мной, таким тяжёлым, упрямым и консервативным, работать, — он по слову, как будто свинцом, капал Гилберту в уши, изредка вдыхая и выдыхая, темнеющими глазами наблюдая за тем, как наливаются краской сначала щёки и уши, затем губы, шея и всё лицо доктора.   
  
— Мне не было трудно с Вами работать, Бервальд, — Гилберт сглотнул и поднял взгляд, вынужденный встать и пожать протянутую руку, и Оксеншерна с тяжёлым удовольствием отметил, что его щёки сейчас пунцовее привычного цвета его необычных глаз, но вот только и глаза у доктора сейчас были куда темнее прежнего. — Я получал от этого… радость. И буду счастлив, если и в самом деле смог Вам помочь, — произнеся это предельно искренне, на этот раз Гилберт выдержал взгляд офицера. Чуть помолчав, он добавил: — Наш курс окончен, если Вы этого хотите.  
  
Бервальд в ответ прищурился сильнее, несколько раз кивнув, скорее, самому себе, нежели Байльшмидту. Он так и не выпустил его ладонь из своей, крепко и ровно держа её, но, кажется, доктор, поглощённый их прощальными словами, не замечал это до самой последней секунды — пока Бервальд сам не выпустил её.   
  
— Хорошо. Договор я больше продлевать не буду. Этот час оплачен, но оставшиеся минуты я подарю Вам, доктор.  
  
Он улыбнулся, коротко кивая и делая шаг прочь — из кабинета, который снова, в самые эти секунды становился не его зоной действия и не его стороной. Который переставал быть для него своим местом.  
  
Они попрощались коротко, и Бервальд закрыл дверь за собой твёрдо и плотно — так, что действительно не планировал сюда возвращаться, ставил точку в этом вопросе.   
  
Но вот только чувство, давившее во все стороны в его груди, чувство, которое он едва удерживал в себе, чтобы не выплеснуть его наружу хотя бы одной улыбкой, называлось ликованием.   
  
У офицера Бервальда Оксеншерны была миссия и была цель — всё, как и хотел доктор. Он твёрдо знал, каким будет его следующий шаг.  
  
Гилберт же остался сидеть в прострации. Минуты текли, хотя до окончания незаконченного визита оставалось ещё много времени, — однако Бервальд всегда записывался на самые последние часы его приёма, и несколько раз за свои встречи они даже задерживались, сидели до самого закрытия клиники. Теперь же у него не было смысла тут оставаться ещё на час. Но ему хотелось самому всё обдумать — чтобы хотя бы этими самыми мыслями заполнить всю ту острую горечь и всю ту страшную гулкость в сердце, которые он вдруг так ясно, так резко ощутил после ухода Бервальда.   
  
Ладонь, крепко пожатая офицером, всё ещё немного горела, помнила твёрдую хватку, и Байльшмидт сглотнул, медленно откидываясь на спинку кресла. Подпустил куда ближе обычного — так ведь сказал ему Хенрик? Действительно, куда как ближе. Настолько, что… это почти перестало быть работой.  
  
Но, в конце концов, он ведь её выполнил, верно? Всё ведь получилось так, как он хотел, пусть и по инициативе Бервальда. Но так было даже лучше, раз Бервальд сам сделал этот шаг. Так и надо было в идеале — и, если подумать, такой радикальный метод хорошо вписывался в его нестандартные профессиональные приёмы… Вот только на этот раз он был применён не самим Байльшмидтом.  
  
Гилберт вслушался в тишину кабинета и общего коридора и позволил себе прерывисто и глубоко вздохнуть. Теперь ему стало очевидно, что Бервальд ушёл так же решительно, как когда-то переступил порог кабинета, и, возможно, это стало ответом офицера на самый первый приём Гилберта. Надо признать, достаточно симметричным ответом: пусть даже не имея профессионального психологического образования, офицер Оксеншерна имел значительный опыт работы с людьми и желал действовать, идти на сотрудничество исключительно на равных. И, кроме того, он был восхитительно умён.   
  
От этой последней мысли по спине Гилберта прокатилась волна дрожи. В последний месяц он всё чаще позволял ходу их бесед отклоняться от вопроса реализации личности Бервальда в социальном отношении, перескакивая на вопросы долга и службы, на мнения о политике или любых других спорных тем — но каждый раз он успокаивал себя тем, что это позволит ему лучше углубиться в задачу и настроить психику своего пациента с максимально действенным, максимально гармоничным для того результатом. Он строго отделял для себя личность Бервальда и её влияние на него самого, он старался относиться к нему как можно более заинтересованно, но вместе с тем самую малость отстранённо, дабы не пересечь ненужных, неправильных для его работы границ.  
  
Однако, сам Бервальд оказался способен их пересечь, и теперь Гилберт ощущал потерю — не просто пациента, а человека. Близкого. Важного. Такую потерю, которую вот прямо сейчас ему было трудно осознать и понять. Он только почувствовал, что в груди и шее сильно сдавило, настолько, что не сглотнуть, и что дышать стало гораздо тяжелее.  
  
Бесконечное море мыслей, проигрывания воспоминаний и попыток уместить в новые реалии свои чувства накрыло волной всё оставшееся время, и Гилберт, поглядев на мобильный, не сразу осознал, что на часах уже одиннадцатый час, а клиника будет закрыта с минуты на минуту.  
  
Спускаясь по лестнице с подхваченным пальто в руках, он подумал, что у него ведь тоже есть человек, с которым он может всё обсудить и который словит на лету всё недосказанное и накопившееся.   
  
На выходе из клиники Гилберт достал мобильный телефон и набрал знакомый номер.  
  
— Как насчёт выпить, здесь и сейчас? — отрывисто спросил он, едва на том конце подняли трубку.  
  
Когда в ответ ему согласно хмыкнули, доктор Байльшмидт почувствовал, что впервые после того, как Бервальд закрыл за собой дверь, дышать стало немного легче.


	4. Часть 4

Выбранное место для “выпить здесь и сейчас” казалось знаковым: не то чтобы Гилберт пытался нарочно пойти куда-то недалеко от клиники, но ноги у него были ватными после тяжёлого разговора со своим уже не-клиентом, а этот бар они с Хенриком хотя бы опробовали в одну из прошлых встреч. Домчавшийся буквально за десять минут, Хенрик поддержал предложение уже знакомого места сразу же, и вдвойне бы поддержал без единого сомнения — стоило ему только взглянуть другу в глаза.  
  
Гилберт не очень помнил путь к бару, выбор столика неподалёку от входа, заказ выпивки на двоих. Его жизнь, вся его личность в эти минуты как будто зависла где-то между баром и клиникой, с его любимым рабочим кабинетом, который он сейчас, наверное, почти ненавидел.  
  
— Ушёл, — только и выдавил из себя Гилберт после горького, зло обжегшего горло виски.  
  
Там, в кабинете, какая-то значимая часть его жизни попросту оборвалась: при всей замкнутости и закрытом образе жизни Бервальда, при всём его упрямстве и нежелании “входить в одну воду дважды”, как выразился Оксеншерна, у них вряд ли когда-либо ещё был шанс встретиться безо всяких препон. Гиберт ясно осознавал это, всю пропасть разницы между их образом жизни, их интересами, их кругом общения.   
  
Сама мысль о том, что есть какой-то шанс, сама надежда на это — были безнадёжны. Были столь же безусловны, как то безграничное доверие, та близость, что царила между ним и его полицейским всего-то пару часов тому назад.  
  
Этот контраст был так силён и так невозможен, что Гилберт и сам ещё не до конца принял всё случившееся, не до конца осознал свою потерю — кого? Друга, близкого… Вот только не пациента — теперь, после их разрыва, даже мысленно произносить это слово в отношении Бервальда Байльшмидту казалось диким, оскорбительным, почти что кощунственным, в первую очередь, перед самим собой.   
  
Но Бервальд — живой, как будто за спиной стоящий и в шею дышащий Бервальд — никак не мог быть описан одним только коротким словом в душе и мыслях Гилберта. Он занимал там столько места — почти всё! — что Гилберт не знал, куда деваться, куда бежать от этого огромного, накрывшего его чувства.   
  
Чувства, которое он испытывал, кажется, уже маленькую вечность.   
  
Чувства, с которым он так сильно пытался когда-то бороться.  
  
Чувства, которое он в какой-то момент — сейчас или пропасть сомнений назад — принял в себе.   
  
Вот только сам Бервальд, по-видимому, не принял бы его, попробуй герр Байльшмидт его показать на самом деле: по крайней мере, он ведь не оставил Гилберту и шанса дать это проверить!  
  
Хенрик, вертя низкий широкий бокал, поглядел на друга с аккуратным, ненавязчивым любопытством, одним только выразительным молчанием побуждая продолжать, высказаться. Он видел, что Байльшмидт тонет в своём состоянии, в своих мыслях, и даже глоток за глотком терпкого виски не могут его отвлечь: капли горечи, казалось, скатываются обратно вниз, на дно бокала, сколько бы Гилберт ни старался их проглотить.  
  
— Просто встал, поблагодарил за всё, сказал, что последует моим советам, а значит, приёмов больше не требуется, договор окончен, — и ушёл!.. — не до конца веря собственной памяти, покачал головой Гилберт. — Ну как так, скажи? Ему даже было абсолютно всё равно, какое я там выдам итоговое заключение в его ненаглядное полицейское отделение!..  
  
— А какое ты выдашь? — ловко, словно невзначай, вставил Хенрик, любуясь на жидкость в бокале. Едва заметно дёрнувшийся вверх уголок губ выдавал его собственное мнение на тему просто-таки с головой, но доктор Байльшмидт, к его счастью, ничего не заметил.  
  
— Да уж не профнепригодность с его-то трудоголизмом и принципиальностью, — проворчал угрюмо Гилберт, дёрнув плечами, чем утвердил Хенрика в правильности своих предположений. — Не знаю, не думал ещё, — Байльшмидт, поморщившись, повертел в руке опустевший стакан.  
  
По правде сказать, он сейчас совершенно не хотел об этом думать, о каких-либо своих обязанностях. Он сейчас, чёрт подери, тоже хотел побыть эгоистом — как Бервальд, чтоб его, Оксеншерна! Вот так вот взять — и рубануть с плеча, несмотря на всё правильное, сложившееся и устоявшееся.  
  
Вот только Бервальд уже всё отрубил, и Гилберту оставалось лишь экспериментировать с коктейлем после виски. Он обновил заказ, ткнув в первый попавшийся лонг покрепче.  
  
— Наверное, мне бы хотелось с ним познакомиться, — с подъёмом заметил Хенрик, допивая свой бренди одним длинным глотком. На его счету это был уже второй бокал, ибо он, как истинный друг, решил выразить поддержку Гилберту по-джентельменски, до конца. — Про таких людей обычно много слышишь. И тот, мол, такой весь принципиальный сухарь, и тот прямой как шпала и острый как топор, и этот борец за демократию и справедливость, и пятые-десятые всегда в строю и все как один верны королю и отечеству, — развязно перечислял он, помахивая опустевшим стаканом. Гилберт согласно похмыкал, пробуя крепкую смесь только-только от бармена. — А на деле таких строгих, сдержанных, доблестных и принципиальных лично почти никогда и не знаешь, — с некоторым разочарованием подытожил Хенрик. — Днём с огнём не сыскать, вымирающий шведский подвид!..   
  
Байльшмидт невольно вздохнул: после всего, о чём они говорили с Бервальдом, ему казалось, что он знал офицера Оксеншерну ну если не всегда, то уж точно последние пару лет. Знал его миропонимание, знал его реакции, ход его мысли. Вот только поди ж ты — не смог предугадать столь внезапный уход. Хотя, наверное, по мнению самого полицейского, Гилберт же должен был чувствовать удовлетворение, да? Как там сказал Бервальд: можете быть спокойны за свой профессионализм, верно, герр Байльшмидт?  
  
От нового витка размышлений о Бервальде, которые, казалось, не прекращались с самого его ухода из кабинета, Гилберта отвлёк звон — Хенрик стукнулся о его стакан новым бокалом. На этот раз у него был, кажется, ром.  
  
— Кетиль, кстати, тут просил передать, что тоже хочет познакомиться, — между делом протянул Хенрик, крутя ножку бокала между пальцами. Он поглядел слегка искоса на Гилберта, с привычной для всех, кто его знал, беззаботностью, но при том довольно внимательно, практически остро. И даже очередной бокал ему в этом не помешал: у Хенрика мог заплетаться язык, но разум до самого конца оставался вполне ясным.  
  
— С кем, с Бервальдом? — удивлённо спросил Гилберт, выныривая из своих раздумий о бывшем уже пациенте, — и тут же поймал себя на мысли, что снова непроизвольно копирует Оксеншерну. Кажется, это была слишком интенсивная терапия, мрачно решил он, отпивая из своего стакана.  
  
— Нет, с тобой! — засмеялся Хенрик. — Говорил тут на днях, что хотел бы с тобой пообщаться. Непрофессионально! — тут же уточнил он, заметив непонимание в глазах друга и хмыкнув — как видно, представив своего финансиста у доктора Байльшмидта на кушетке.   
  
Гилберт от этой новости невольно приподнял бровь. Не то чтобы он сомневался в своей эксцентричности как личности или удивлялся потенциальной популярности — по скромному мнению доктора Байльшмидта, всё это было в порядке вещей в его отношении. Однако, судя по тому, что рассказывал о своём серьёзном и молчаливом возлюбленном Хенрик, тот не бросал на ветер ни лишних слов, ни лишних денег, ни лишнего времени, а уж круг личного, по-настоящему близкого общения имел просто мизерный. Фактически, состоявший из самого Хенрика и кого-то там из ближайших родственников.   
  
Байльшмидт знал о таинственном Кетиле совсем немного, и дело было не только в неразговорчивости самого Кетиля: несмотря на всю свою открытость и общительность, Хенрик тоже умел не выдать лишнего. Того, что не просят. Того, что не надо.   
  
Так значит, не только Гилберт это заметил за первым впечатлением о Хенрике как о бесшабашном и легкомысленном уличном художнике и оценил его натуру во всей её широте.   
  
— Непрофессионально — это как? — Гилберт прищурился, поводя краешком бокала по губам. Незаметно для себя он переключился с мыслей об Оксеншерне, и Хенрик улыбнулся шире: его очень-хитрый-план по отвлечению друга от разрыва успешно работал!  
  
— А, не знаю, — он пожал плечами. — Поболтать о том, о сём, наверное. О жизни, о людях, о делах. Вот только у моего дорогого Кетиля прям не в жизнь язык-то не повернётся пожелать с кем-то просто “поболтать”! — захохотал он. — Хорошо ещё, что не ляпнул “поработать” или “заинтересован в сотрудничестве”!..  
  
Гилберт хмыкнул. Кетиль вырисовывался эдаким упёртым в своё дело трудоголиком, и он вдруг тоже почувствовал заинтересованность в знакомстве. Непрофессиональную, да. Ну почти.  
  
— Дай догадаюсь: он сказал обо мне что-нибудь неприцельно-туманное, а ты уже решил, что нас надо познакомить? — он всё-таки не удержался, чтобы немного не поёрничать на вечное желание Хенрика сдружить между собой весь мир, сколько бы последний не сопротивлялся.  
  
Хенрик обернулся и поглядел на Гилберта озорно и ярко, его губы то и дело кривились в с трудом сдерживаемой улыбке. Прошла секунда, две, три, и под его взглядом ирония в выражении лица Гилберта сменилась поочерёдно подозрением, заинтригованностью и нетерпением. Хенрик обожал, просто обожал делать сюрпризы — а вот Гилберт понимал в такие моменты, что готов был придушить засранца, если бы не опасался, что эта бедовая голова ещё, того гляди, примет такой жест за предложение дружеского секса.   
  
— Не-а, не угадал! Он сказал, что ты-то в отличие от меня, знатного долбонавта, должен же понимать в вечном — и пригласил нас обоих на выставку, — выдал, наконец, Хенрик, не сдержав придушенного смешка. — Ну как, достаточно нетуманно? — он невинно хлопнул глазами.  
  
Байльшмидт глянул на него почти зверски, не простив влёт дружеской иронии, и его друг расхохотался на весь бар, вызвав с десяток косых взглядов — впрочем, Хенрика они совершенно не волновали. Гораздо важнее было то, что Гилберт и думать забыл о своём оцепенении.  
  
— Передам, что ты согласен! — улыбнулся Хенрик, понизив голос. Но потом всё же дождался утвердительного хмыканья со стороны друга, прежде чем продиктовать слегка запинающимся языком — ром, видать, его всё-таки пробрал — место и время встречи.  
  
У него в кармане внезапно пиликнуло, и он выпростал мобильный одним плавным движением руки. Голубые глаза Хенрика удивлённо распахнулись при взгляде на экран, и Гилберт глянул на друга вопросительно.   
  
— Оп-па. Оказывается, Кетиль уже дома! А обещал ведь не раньше часу ночи домой явиться, — Хенрик недовольно поцокал: с одной стороны, ему очень не хотелось вызывать недовольное ворчание своего партнёра, но вместе с тем, он ещё не считал исполненным свой дружеский долг — у них ведь как раз разговор в гору пошёл!..  
  
— Ай, да не переживай ты, всё нормально. Давай лети уже к своему финансисту, — Гилберт немного развязно махнул стаканом на дверь, а затем попытался выпить то, чего в этом самом стакане уже не было.   
  
Ну в самом деле, как он мог его не отпустить? Уж больно растерянно-несчастным стало открытое, легко читаемое лицо Хенрика: уж где-где, а в отношениях его друга с этим его Кетилем точно требовалась не профессиональная помощь доктора Байльшмидта, а его явное отсутствие.   
  
— Всё равно мне хватит ещё одной порции, — кривовато улыбнулся Гилберт.  
  
Хенрик вздохнул с некоторой виноватостью во взгляде, приобнял друга за плечо и с чувством по нему похлопал, заставив Байльшмидта недовольно отмахнуться. — Хорошо, пойду. Звони завтра или когда вздумаешь, ладно? — Хенрик лучисто улыбнулся, и Гилберт только фыркнул на такое предложение: совсем не в его привычках было звонить когда ни попадя, но Хенрик всегда оставался Хенриком.  
  
Через пять минут, когда его друг, наконец, точно распрощавшись, убежал к своему ненаглядному финансисту, а официант принёс новый заказ, прошла, казалось, новая вечность. Долгая и пустая, внезапно такая тихая после шумного и весёлого Хенрика, и её надо было чем-то заполнить, — и, о да, он даже хорошо знал, чем именно.   
  
Сейчас это было довольно просто — куда как проще, чем тогда, когда он сидел в кабинете, оставленный Бервальдом. И Гилберт уже предвкушал остаток вечера наедине с новой порцией коктейля. Наедине с тем самым чувством, которое ударило его в спину так же внезапно, как перед ним захлопнулась дверь решительным полицейским, и из-за которого ему теперь уже хотелось не быть убитым, но — жить.  
  
Однако предвкушению его было не суждено воплотиться.  
  
— Полагаю, это лишнее, — жёстко и привычно сухо заметили рядом с Гилбертом, только-только потянувшимся к трубочке в коктейле.  
  
Он обернулся, чтобы обомлеть, уперевшись взглядом в высокую угловатую фигуру Оксеншерны.   
  
Бервальд сидел почти напротив, за соседним столиком, уперев руку в колено, — и сидел он так, словно бы и не вставал пару часов назад ни с какого кресла ни в каком кабинете. Бервальд как будто бы вырос из этого стула прямо так, как есть, всем своим видом показывая, что это место — его, что именно тут и только тут он и должен сейчас находиться.  
  
Гилберт хрипло усмехнулся и прочистил горло, чувствуя, как ему кружит голову, как его пьянит эта самоуверенная жёсткость и убеждённость в своём праве. Он проглотил все банальные вопросы вроде “что ты тут делаешь” или “как меня нашёл”. В конце концов, Байльшмидт никогда бы не выпил столько, чтобы засомневаться в способности Оксеншерны его выследить и остаться при этом незамеченным.  
  
— В таком случае, я угощаю, — он пододвинул стакан к Бервальду, и тот подхватил его с твёрдым кивком, даже не спрашивая, что там налито, действуя без сомнений, просто и ясно.   
  
Он пил быстро и тяжёлыми глотками, всё за раз, и Гилберт не мог удержаться и не прикипеть взглядом к его шее и ходящему кадыку. То, что доктор Байльшмидт не мог позволить себе в кабинете, он точно так же не мог контролировать здесь и сейчас. Пустота, царившая внутри него, с размахом схлопнулась, и на горло и грудь Гилберта давило жарким чувством от одного только присутствия Бервальда.   
  
Так, что было не то что трудно думать — трудно дышать.  
  
И уж конечно, он не стал ловить слабо бившуюся в углу сознания мысль о том, что, вероятно, Бервальд наблюдал за ним прямо от самой клиники, вёл за ним такую привычную слежку как за каким-то нарушителем. Однако, вопрос, который рвался наружу прямо из непослушного сердца, Гилберту хватило сосредоточенности.  
  
— Зачем всё это? — коротко спросил он, слегка хмурясь от ощущения отхлынувшей от рук крови. Его сердце металось между желанием и дальше млеть от чувства, что Бервальд рядом, и от страшного, пронизывающего озноба при мысли, что ещё может сказать или сделать Бервальд вдобавок к уже сделанному.   
  
Оксеншерна помолчал с секунду-другу, затем усмехнулся весьма криво и медленно потянулся по столу к Гилберту, наклоняясь к нему всем корпусом прямо как в кабинете, но на этот раз — уже точно нарушая его личное пространство.  
  
— Чтобы начать что-то новое, надо разобраться со старым, — отозвался он неторопливо и веско, глядя замершему Гилберту в глаза. — Ты сам предложил сделать мне следующий шаг. Начать новое, изменить старое. И — я решил послушаться рекомендаций своего доктора в самый последний раз, герр Байльшмидт. Нет: Гилберт.  
  
Мысли Гилберта, все до единой, прыснули в разные стороны. Вот уже второй раз за один и тот же вечер он, дипломированный специалист по социальной психологии, не находил слов. Единственное отличие было в том, что в первый он потерял пациента и думал, что потерял всё, а вот теперь получил самое нестандартное предложение быть вместе, какие ему только встречались. И вот теперь, согласившись на это, уже он сам мог изменить всё. Вернуть и сделать куда большим.  
  
Гилберт слабо подумал о том, что сильно, очень сильно рискует — всем тем, что представляло для него огромную важность, что составляло для него значительную часть смысла жизни.   
  
Он мельком подумал об опасности и возможном крахе карьеры, если начнёт отношения с собственным бывшим пациентом.   
  
Он сомневался, что это всё в принципе стоило взвешивать со своими чувствами к Бервальду…   
  
Но, возможно, он был достаточно пьян — простое, но такое действенное и необходимое ему оправдание. Потому что все последствия, все размышления, даже тени сомнений пропали и стёрлись из бытия, когда ещё глубже в него, в его пространство и его тело вторглись поцелуем.


	5. Часть 5

Стрелки их жизней качнулись вперёд — и сошлись вдвоём на полуночи. В этот момент они сделали новый шаг, и следующий был таким же ясным, как уже совершённый.   
  
После первых поцелуев, разговора, объяснений — всего случившегося в баре герр Байльшмидт перестал таковым быть. И герр Оксенштерна последовал его примеру. У них теперь были только их имена: Гилберт, Бервальд. Теперь было короткое “ты” вместо долгого, дистанционного “Вы”. Профессиональное ушло в тень, сгинуло, обнажая простое, человеческое, личное.  
  
У них теперь было так много — они сами друг у друга. Ничего больше, ни граммом меньше.  
  
Несколько месяцев назад Бервальд вошёл: во враждебную зону, в чужую дверь, на опасную территорию, где готов был воевать за самое себя. Просто за право быть собой. Оставаться собой, пусть даже одиноким.  
  
Но за той дверью Гилберт показал ему, что можно быть с кем-то связанным, не делая от самого себя и шага прочь, не предавая себя.  
  
Теперь был новый день и теперь перед ним была другая, совсем другая дверь: дверь, ведущая к тому, кого он сделал своим в чужом и ничьём месте. Дверь, открывавшая ему внутреннее самого Гилберта, точно так же, как он сам открыл своё внутреннее Гилберту в его рабочем кабинете.  
  
Это был новый шаг — и это был шаг в ещё неизведанное. Но именно его Бервальд был готов и хотел сделать.  
  
Поэтому, стоило им только лишь выйти из лифта в многоэтажном доме, где жил Гилберт, то перед порогом двери в его квартиру — и с самим же Гилбертом за спиной — Бервальд медлил ровно столько, сколько понадобилось, чтобы найти только вчера полученные в руки ключи и отворить её ещё не совсем привычные замки, — но ни секундой больше.  
  
Вся эта квартира — довольно обширная, надо сказать, — казалась Бервальду меньше, чем маленький коридор в кабинете доктора Байльшмидта, на преодоление которого у него когда-то ушло так много секунд сомнений. О нет, теперь всё слилось в какой-то невнятный миг, и стоило ему только пропустить Гилберта вперёд, а самому оставить в коридоре лишнее, как пространство между ними и вокруг практически перестало существовать, и осталось только тягучее, долгое, плавное мгновение, за которое они успели раздеться, шаг за шагом проходя вглубь квартиры, целуясь на каждом из этих шагов.  
  
Порог спальни задержал его ещё на секунду — ему требовалось запечатлеть и присвоить себе новый бесценный кадр, полный неги и чуть-чуть нетерпеливого ожидания.  
  
Однако, для того, чтобы войти в самого Гилберта, ему уже не понадобилось даже такой малости. Он слился с любовником где-то в промежутке между тем, как коснулся ладонями плавной и твёрдой линии бёдер и процеловал скользящим поцелуем от точки между лопаток к загривку и выше по шее.  
  
Бервальд входил в него размеренно, соскальзывая внутрь так легко, словно его член втягивало, словно его тянуло туда всем собой, всем своим существом, и никогда не выходил полностью, пока не кончал туда же — в ждущую его глубину. Это пересечение уже не требовало никаких формальностей вроде стука костяшками в дверь. Это пересечение запрещало все формальности от и до, оно могло быть только таким — общим для обоих.  
  
Бервальду казалось, что он переступил уже десятки черт, чтобы добиться главного — добиться в своей жизни Гилберта, кем бы тот ни был в их бесконечно далёкие от сегодня первые встречи и как бы там ни назывались эти самые встречи.   
  
Но на самом деле Бервальд переступил за всё это время только одну черту.  
  
Гилберт знал, какую именно, — это была граница между ними двумя, психологом и пациентом, граница между жизнью Бервальда, полной служения стране и закону, и их отношениями, начавшимися с того самого момента, когда офицер Оксеншерна чересчур задержался перед дверью в кабинет. Бервальд стёр её с успехом и сглаживал все оставшиеся следы, когда своей кожей касался белой кожи Гилберта.  
  
Но особенно ясно Байльшмидт ощущал, как сильно он ошибся в том, что счёл достижением своего профессионализма, когда Бервальд брал его в рот, мягко и непреклонно втягивая в себя, насколько хватало возможности. Потому что с каждым таким разом Гилберт осознавал, что Бервальд переступил эту свою черту только единожды и только ради того, чтобы вытянуть его, Байльшмидта, из внешнего, обычного мира, из череды рабочих будней и общественной жизни — и забрать к себе в логово, перенести по свою сторону черты. Сделать его своим, оставив неприкосновенными собственные рубежи, а уклад жизни — практически нетронутым.  
  
Гилберту было смешно и обидно от того, что он не догадался, хотя несоответствия и скребли его как кошки когтеточку. Однако Бервальд был рядом и обжигал его своим доверием, своей открытостью, откровенностью и любовью — больше полуденного южного солнца.  
  
Это стоило, по мнению Гилберта, немного больше, чем некоторые сложившиеся профессиональные и жизненные принципы. Хотя он несколько сомневался, что Бервальд будет с ним согласен.  
  
Но доктор Байльшмидт не был бы доктором, профессионалом, ищущим разнооразные подходы к своим пациентам, вообще и Гилбертом, упрямым и настойчивым, а уж особенно в отношении человека, ставшего ему близким, в частности. Да, он выманил у Бервальда, едва только стоило тому приоткрыть раковину замкнутости, согласие на встречу со своими друзьями.  
  
Гилберт хотел показать Бервальду немного больше, чем самое себя, — хотя, конечно, считал себя достаточным и прекрасным средством для своего полицейского. Но — вокруг был целый огромный мир, и — кто знает — возможно, у него бы получилось сделать их мирок чуть больше, чуть шире... Впустить в ловушку — стальное сердце бравого полицейского — немного больше людей.  
  
Гилберт, глядя, как расслабляются, но в то же время остаются достаточно строгими, черты лица Оксеншерны, падающего в сон, считал, что не имеет права упустить такую возможность.  
  
Потому что если тебя поймали в ловушку и ты совсем, совсем не хочешь из неё выбираться, то ничто не может тебе помешать стать в ней окошком света... или дверью.

***

Выставка проходила в огромном лофт-пространстве, едва ли разделяемом невысокими двухметровыми перегородками, с яркими пятнами света вокруг экспонатов и утянутым в темноту потолком.  
  
— Ты погляди, Кетиль таки выполнил свою угрозу! — восхитился с усмешкой Гилберт.  
  
Бервальд, чуть нахмурившись, осмотрел помещение цепким профессиональным взглядом, но не обнаружил ничего крамольного, хотя что-то раздражало глаз несоответствием, но среди посетителей не было подозрительных, пространство не выглядело опасным, а сами картины выставки, огромные и яркие, эмоциональные, не несли в себе признаков агрессии или сумасшествия. Однако, моргнув, он вдруг понял: кое-что действительно было не так.  
  
Оксеншерна решительно шагнул к ближайшему экспонату, и цепко держащемуся за его локоть Гилберту пришлось сделать практически пару прыжков.   
  
— Обалдеть, — ухмыльнулся Гилберт, разглядывая картину — ту самую картину полуденного города, утопающего в южной зелени и жарком лете.  
  
Она висела перед ним, как тогда, в тот далёкий вечер, когда он впервые рассказал другу о странном пациенте, который буквально ползком, под прикрытием терапии и с оружием своей харизмы наперевес, пробрался в его ум и в его сердце. И картина эта всё так же была на простом металлическом заборном листе…  
  
— А уж я-то как обалдел! — разделся сбоку радостный голос. — Ты представляешь! Я-то думал, что творю временное, мимолётное в вечном, и доблестная стокгольмская полиция стоит на страже, кхм… — Хенрик, привычно расхристанный и лохматый, невольно запнулся под тяжёлым взглядом Бервальда. Впрочем, немного помягчевшего от толчка в бок со стороны Гилберта.  
  
— И мгновенно возвращает стройки в исходно-серое состояние? — подсказал Байльшмидт.  
  
Хенрик тряхнул гривой.  
  
— А то ж! Но тут, как оказалось, их мгновенно изымают! С тайными целями! В личную коллекцию! — он экспрессивно взмахивал руками на каждом уточнении.  
  
— ...И платят всё штрафы за правонарушения, — закончил за него спокойный, с ехидцей голос.  
  
Подошедший к их группе молодой человек, взявший Хенрика под руку, с первого взгляда казался совсем юным: то ли из-за невысокого роста, то ли из-за выразительных синих глаз на узком лице. Но стоило глянуть в них чуть дольше, сразу чувствовалось, что он старше, а может быть, даже сильно старше своего партнёра.  
  
— Простите Хенрика за бестактность, он до сих пор не отошёл от мысли, что все его картины оказались в целости и в надёжных руках, — он протянул руку Бервальду с мягкой улыбкой, — мистер Оксеншерна, я полагаю? Я Кетиль Сигурдсон, а это, как Вы понимаете, правонарушитель-рецедивист — Хенрик Хансен.  
  
— Приятно познакомиться.  
  
Бервальд кивнул, пожимая руки каждому, немного улыбаясь. Герр Сигурдсон, судя по всему, умудрялся предотвращать даже тень возможного конфликта — да и вообще представлял собой верх дипломатичности. Что же касалось Хенрика, то его эмоциональность и взбалмошность, которые так легко могли бы сыграть против него в глазах Бервальда, показались Оксеншерне не такими уж и ужасными.   
  
Что ж, с помощью Гилберта, сознательной или нет, но Бервальд теперь готов был давать этой реальности вторые шансы. По крайней мере, один раз несколько месяцев — когда он остался в кабинете такого же эксцентричного и эмоционального Гилберта — назад был лучшим, что он, возможно, сделал для себя.   
  
Входить в открытые двери было всё так же непросто. Но с Гилбертом рядом, рука в руке, Бервальд теперь входил, не задумываясь.  
  
— Тогда, может быть, по бокальчику Весны? — Хенрик с широкой улыбкой махнул в сторону картины на другой стороне — и там и в самом деле стоял небольшой фуршетный столик с бокалами.  
  
Гилберт кивнул и поглядел на своего спутника с чуть приподнятой бровью.   
  
Оглядевшись ещё раз, более неторопливо, задерживаясь взглядом на картинах и лицах, Бервальд заметил, что здесь и в самом деле есть, за что зацепиться. И может быть, что-то найти.  
  
Он покивал в ответ и тоже улыбнулся: неловко, непривычно, искренне.  
  
— Что ж, значит, проинспектируем Весну первой, — низко отозвался он с самым серьёзным видом — и всё-таки немного замер, с тенью смущения на обычно таком суровом лице, услышав в ответ на свою шутку двойной хохот и тихий смешок Кетиля.  
  
Новые двери и новые люди. Пожалуй, теперь Бервальд был готов, как никогда раньше.  
  
Он сделал к ним первый шаг. Ловушка за его спиной, за которую он держался столь долгие, длинные годы, рассыпалась, опадала, истлевала обрывками нитей.  
  
Он чувствовал себя частью большего — и это большее теперь расступалось перед ним, открывая и впуская.  
  
Он наконец-то ощутил себя не только живым — но и свободным.


End file.
